Just another day
by fly Swada
Summary: this is my first story I've shared publicly so be kind I hope you like it, I didn't know where to put it so if you think it fits better in a different place tell me. I hope you find it acceptable, if you have any questions comments or concerns leave a review


this is something I wrote for my creative comp review if you feel like it's worth your time.

* * *

"So all of it was just a lie?" he said as he looked into his wife's eyes which were full of malice. He felt his chest tighten.

He blinked and he was looking at his ceiling as his alarm blared Heat of the Moment, the man's favorite song. He looked around and saw his wife in the bathroom dancing to the music brushing her teeth. The man thought that maybe his dreams the last few nights were just from watching those late night TV shows that put an emphasis on infidelity and he was just getting a little paranoid. He got up threw on a tank top and pulled on his button up without doing any of the buttons then went into the bathroom and put his arms around his wife and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear

"hey babe do you remember the first time we met, well I swore to myself I would never see anyone more beautiful than you were in that moment, but you proved me wrong first when you were wearing that powder blue dress to your junior prom, then again when you walked down the aisle in that white dress but I can honestly say right now is the most beautiful you've been in my eyes "

She turned and gave him a peck on the cheek and stated "well mister apparently you don't have a good judge of beauty because my hair is a mess, my face has lines on it from the pillowcase, and well if you look down you will see a watermelon where my stomach is"

"Well ma'am your hair may be a mess but it's the most beautiful mess I've ever seen because it's natural, the lines well that's kind of funny, and why would you call our little Athena Jane, a watermelon although if she was a watermelon she would be the best watermelon id ever see."

"Are you saying you would eat our child that is not yet born?"

"Well…. You are the one who called her a watermelon."

"I know now get your little chicken strip body to work or you'll be late."

"Well the LT knows that you're pregnant so I have a bit of leeway."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying that I want to spend some more time with my fabulous wife."

"No you better get to work right now mister." The woman said indignantly

"fine fine" he gave her a peck on the cheek then started to brush his teeth then turned around and buttoned his shirt and found his work pants belt in and all holstered up he put them on and turned on his heel to find his shoes.

when he got all laced up and found the keys to the unmarked corvette that sat in the driveway. it was 7:45 with a 20 minute drive to the precinct he decided to take the shortcut through the dry drainage canals which normally takes 10 minutes off his drive. He pulled into the parking lot of the station and the clock read 7:57 he was right on time he didn't need to hurry too much. As he walked into the station he heard some barbs at him and his wife like "did she pop yet?" or "I bet you haven't slept a wink in the last week." The man kept walking and clocked in then he went onto his patrol. He pulled over a man for going 79 in a 55 mph zone and he also pulled someone over and had to take them to the drunk tank after issuing them their 5th OWI. As he was coming into finish his shift his radio buzzed.

"we've got a 10-90 at first national bank all units respond."

"10-4 10-77 is 5 minutes" the man turned his lights on and dropped the clutch and gunned it to the bank. He got to the bank and turned off his lights he watched as four male subjects run out and jump into a jeep. He pulled up in front of the jeep and got out and pointed his .45 at the driver and told them to get out of the car. The robbers shot at the man and the man shot back he shot the driver and the passenger before he got shot in the arm he dropped down and acted like he was grievously wounded. The man crawled under the corvette and then under the jeep. He waited for the men to leave the vehicle. When the guy on the driver side in the back left the jeep the man shot him in the leg then the hand to incapacitate the robber he then rolled out from under the car and opened the last door and out the gun to the last robber's head then he felt a pressure on his back he then turned around and elbowed where the pressure was and knocked the gun that was pressed against his spine. He grabbed the robber's hand and cuffed it then turned back to see the other guy running away he took out his tazer and shot the other man with it. He had succesfuly taken down the four robbers. He collapsed from the pain.

He woke up in the hospital and he found his wife holding their baby and he saw some charts on the wall and saw that he had a broken collar bone but he was alive and well with his wife by his side and baby in her arm.


End file.
